Just the way things Work Out
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Hermione is a loser at school Ginny is her only friend she's off to another year at Hogwarts when her trail room is attacked by HIM but just before she thinks she dies she is saved by a very hot looking red haired Vampire. Things aren't as easy as they se


Disclaimer: i don't own anyone life is cruel!

I just want to warn everyone i used the setting and the characters from Harry Potter i made everything else up if you want to hate it just because it's not like the book then i think your being a bit judgmentle but it's your choice to make for those who want to read this story i hope you enjoy it i've sent it to my friends and they seem to enjoy it once they get passed the fact it's not like the book but i've noticed after reading as many harry potter fanfics as i can that everyone has almost the same idea no affence so i thought i'd change things up a bit, some people dodifferent things and they get burned for it just because it's differentanyway i read Inuyasha fanfics too yes Anime and it seems that everyone raises the bar in Anime and accepts it so i'm asking everyone That Reads Harry Potter to accept this.

Thank You

Hermione walked towards the train wall between 9 and 10 ready to go to another year at Hogwarts. She was now 16 years old, and her hair was down to her mid back and her eyes had become the brightest green anyone had ever seen, her complexion was pale and had the most perfect complexion anyone had ever seen she was very tall and had a skinny form making her able to fit into almost every small size imaginable she was wearing a pair of light tight jeans with a clingy low cut pink shirt with regular converse shoes. Hermione sighed heavily she had no friends except for a girl named Ginny she was a year younger than her but it didn't matter one friend or a million but Hermione was thankful for just one. She entered the Hogwarts train station quickly enough she was used to it by now. She got seated on the train sooner than to be expected and waited for Ginny to come. A few minutes later Ginny arrived in the same booth car Hermione was in the one they had been in for years and smiled brightly at her. Ginny was tall but still shorter than Hermione, she also had green eyes with long red hair down to her shoulders she had a small figure she was wearing a red shirt with black pants with heals of some kind Hermione could say Ginny was more popular than she was but she held onto Hermione as a friend no matter how popular she got.

"Oh my god, did you see the daily prophet?" Ginny said with a smile

"No, why?" Hermione asked wondering what was up now.

"look at all the rubbish in the papers" Ginny said as she tossed the rolled up prophet to Hermione, Hermione caught It easily and opened it up to the cover where there was no picture but only big headlines "VAMPIRES ARE BACK" Hermione read down.

"In the small town near the school Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a wholeTown was ravaged. Not one soul was left alive at first though Aurors say it to be a strong spell by a follower that was never caught of he who must not be named, but once bodies were looked at properly they noticed they were all bloodless and had two puncture makes on the side of their neck. Many are questionable, seeing as Vampires have been extinct since the 17th century to the latest records of a biting could there be more vampires out there in hiding? How many are out there? And who's next? But what the Aurors want to know is why this small, little town, and how many were there. They think all the bodies were drained before the stroke of 3 a.m., but in the area of this town, no places for vampires to hide are located, no caves just snowy waste lands for miles around. So, how would they get here so fast? Where would they come from, and why are they back? Are they here for a purpose? Or are we just another meal?" 

Hermione looked up from the paper with a lifted eyebrow at Ginny"They have to be kidding me even in the 17th century Vampires were myths what did they not have anything else to write so they lied in the papers?"

"I know who would believe this? You have to be pretty stupid to believe this rubbish" Ginny said from sitting in front of her just then there was a knock at the train door they both looked to the glass door to see Neville he walked into the train room looked scared and shocked

"Hermione, Ginny have you seen the new daily prophet?" he asked in a shaky voice

"Yeah we were just reading it why? You look like you just saw a ghost for the first time in your life." Hermione said with a smile as she looked at Nevilles pale face as he shook a bit.

"Vampires, they're back! Aren't you scared! These things eat us!"

"Please! Vampires, real.? You have to be a total idiot to believe they are." Hermione said

"Yeah come on Neville you can't be such a scaredy cat all the time. You can't truly say you believe this? This is total rubbish and nothing more don't get so over worked up about it." Ginny said

"I'll try." Neville said doubtfully.

The sun just set and the night life had just started its new cycle. Meaning they were nearing Hogwarts finally,A dark creature with all black clothes pale as the moonskin with a bald head covered by acloth like the rest of his bodyjumped form the gound landing on top of the train with a hard thud right on top of Hermione and Ginny's train car and room making a indent of his foot prints on the ceiling.

"What the?" Ginny asked shocked as everyone in the room stared up at the foot prints in the ceiling

"what is it?" Hermione asked

"a man?" Ginny asked

"One that jumped ontot he train that indented it?" Hermione asked

"it could happen" GInny said as they then went into complete silence witing for what would ahppen next.

(:) i hope you liked it

(:) review

(:) i'm watching You


End file.
